Sangtiment
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Saori envoi Shun faire une visite de contrôle dans un lycée qu'elle finance. Dommage qu'il soit tombé sur l'académie Cross... Pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à lui dire que cette école hébergeait des suceurs de sang ? Pire encore. C'était quoi cette histoire d'héritage et en quoi ça le concernait ? [Slash /Crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Sangtiment  
**

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / ?

**Couple :** ? x Shun

. .

.

**ENFIN !**

**Après trois mois sans ordinateur, me voilà enfin de retour. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer mon bonheur. ^^****.**

**N'ayant pas encore pu me pencher sur mes autres histoires (il faut que je récupère mes fichiers bugées), **

**je publie ce prélude pour vous faire patienter et vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée.**

**. .**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

.

. .

Shun vérifia une nouvelle fois sur sa carte s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur, il dû reconnaître que 'Cross Academy' était un établissement aussi majestueux qu'atypique.

Bien qu'il soit toujours au Japon, les édifices qui lui faisaient face ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux châteaux construis à l'époque Victorienne pour la noblesse londonienne.

Des anges et des roses magnifiquement sculptés, des baies vitrées immenses ornées de vitraux également en forme de rose.

Tout l'ensemble architectural respirait le luxe. Cette impression se renforçait lorsqu'on voyait que les murs semblaient briller au soleil tant ils étaient d'une propreté déconcertante.

Continuant son avancé dans les jardins, Shun fronça les sourcils en remarquant les nombreux rosiers qui l'entouraient. Décidément, Saori avait fait une erreur en l'envoyant dans ce lieu car il était évident qu'Aphrodite, le chevalier d'or du Poisson, aurait été dans son élément dans cette école.

Se fondant dans la végétation non épineuse, Shun consulta ses notes.

Selon Saori, la 'Cross Academy' était une grande école privée séparant ses cours en deux sections : les classes de jour et les classes de nuit.  
Les élèves de la classe de jour portait un uniforme à prédominance noire tandis que ceux de la classe de nuit portait la même conception de vêtement mais d'une couleur blanche.

Les deux groupes ne se croisaient que rarement car leurs horaires d'étude n'étaient pas les mêmes mais aussi parce qu'ils vivaient dans des dortoirs séparés : les dortoirs du Soleil pour ceux du jour et les dortoirs de la Lune pour ceux de la nuit.

Shun leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un établissement qui favorisait la différence de niveau entre ses élèves. Ce constat s'avéra vrai lorsqu'il lu le post-scriptum clamant que la classe de nuit était réservée pour les étudiants d'élites de l'école.

Saori l'avait envoyé pour vérifié que l'argent qu'elle versait à cette académie était bien utilisé mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un établissement pour gamin pourri gâté qui se complaisait dans l'apparence des choses.

Soupirant, Shun regarda de nouveau l'aspect somptueux des bâtiments scolaires. Pour lui, tout cela était de la poudre aux yeux, surtout que la petite ville qu'il avait traversé pour atteindre l'école était loin d'être un lieu touristique.

A part un centre commercial aux prix exagérés où la seule clientèle devait être les jeunes de cette école, le reste de la ville semblait coupé du monde.

Nombre d'habitants lui avait même dit que personne ne sortait le soir de peur de rencontrer leur mort.

D'après ses infos, même les élèves de la 'Cross Academy' avaient un couvre-feu. Du moins, les élèves des classes du jour.

C'était intriguant… Bien plus que les simples vérifications financières de Saori.

Que cachait donc cet endroit ?

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**Avez-vous trouver l'autre univers crossover ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sangtiment  
**

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Vampire Knight

**Couple : ?** x Shun

. .

.

Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé que l'autre univers xover était** "Vampire Knight"**.

**. .**

**Makae : **Merci pour tes encouragements. Je sens que tant que cette histoire ne sera pas finie tu vas continuer à imaginer plein de scénarii. Attention ! XD

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

.

. .

La journée touchée à sa fin et Shun n'avait rien vu dans cet établissement qui changeait sa vision première. Au contraire.

En interrogeant certains élèves, il avait appris que la sécurité de ce lieu reposait sur les épaules des enfants adoptifs du directeur. Une fille et un garçon qu'il avait entraperçu endormis plusieurs fois durant son inspection. Sachant qu'ils patrouillaient presque toute la nuit et qu'ils devaient faire plusieurs fois le tour de l'immense terrain de l'école, il comprenait qu'ils soient trop fatigués pour suivre leur cours.

Devant lui, il vit une grande foule d'étudiant, surtout composé de femme, en attende devant une porte immense.

D'après son emplacement, celle-ci devait séparer les dortoirs de Lune et ceux du Soleil.  
Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, il se dirigea vers la fille la plus proche et l'interpella :

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe exactement ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une forte aura balaya la zone. Autant Shun grimaça face à cette énergie différente d'un cosmos et autant la jeune fille retourna comme une furie auprès de ses comparses qui commençaient aussi à s'agiter.

Etonné, Shun s'écarta près de l'arbre le plus proche pour échapper au mouvement de foule qui menaçait d'arriver. Trouvant refuge dans les branches, il se cacha dans l'ombre du feuillage et chercha ce qui avait ainsi excité les élèves.

Les portes du dortoir s'ouvrirent et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Shun dut se retenir à sa branche pour ne pas tomber. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait entendu autant de filles crier à tue-tête. C'était horrible.

Voulant comprendre, il détailla avec attention les élèves de classe de nuit qui avançait avec nonchalance au milieu de la cohue avec pour seule protection les enfants du directeur.

Habillés de leurs uniformes blancs, ils défilaient tels des stars sur un tapis rouge, insensible à voix hautes perchées qui criaient leurs noms dans la foule.

Shun devait admettre que les filles étaient magnifiques et que les garçons étaient beau. C'était le jour et la nuit avec les élèves de la classe de jour, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Une aura de noblesse semblait même les entourer.

Il sortit de sa contemplation inconsciente lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un membre de la classe de nuit s'était arrêté et avait tourné son regard dans sa direction.

Surpris ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de l'élève et son cœur s'emballa.

C'était presque comme si l'autre pouvait voir son âme et voyait qu'il était différent des autres humains présents. Comme s'il pouvait voir son cosmos sans qu'il ait besoin de le matérialiser.

Au moment où Shun cligna des yeux l'étrange élève se détourna et continua sa marche vers l'école.  
Cela n'avait durée que quelques secondes.

Shun fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Saori avait eut une bonne intuition en l'envoyant enquêter ici.

C'était intriguant.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**Voilà, le décors est bien planté. Je sens que le prochain chapitre va être mordant !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sangtiment  
**

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Vampire Knight

**Couple:** x Shun

. .

.

Coucou à tous,

Comme spécifié sur mon profil, je mettrais à jour une histoire chaque mois (sauf cas exceptionnel) afin de ne pas me perdre dans mon grand nombre de fanfiction (j'en ai treize, en cours et en projets. Bizarrement ce ne sont que des crossovers...).

**Sangtiment** est donc la fiction de Novembre ET c'est pour cela qu'elle est beaucoup plus étoffée !

**. .**

**Makae : **Tu veux vraiment savoir sur qui va tomber Shun ? Alors laisses ce chapitre te le faire découvrir. Tu ne seras pas déçue !

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

.

. .

Shun pinça ses lèvres en une moue mécontente. La seule chose qu'il allait noter de négatif dans son rapport était qu'il fallait remplacer le directeur.

Entre ses décisions illogiques en matière de sécurité (n'avoir que deux gardiens pour cinq cents élèves et que ces derniers semblaient totalement dépassés par la tâche la journée au point de négliger leurs propre cours) et le fait qu'il semblait toujours être dopé au sucre, au point d'effrayer certains élèves, cet homme était pour lui le véritable problème de cette école de riche. Et peut importe que M. Cross était celui qui avait créé cet établissement et que l'on ne pouvait pas le virer.

Tournant son regard émeraude vers le ciel crépusculaire, Shun sentit le découragement le gagner.

Il avait les nerfs à vif autant à cause de sa mission (il était un chevalier divin, merde !) digne d'un apprenti que par le sentiment qu'il était de temps à autre surveillé.

Il fixa un moment les portes de la classe de Nuit puis il continua son chemin.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce lieu.

Le corps légèrement tendus, il emprunta l'allée boisée qui menait à la sortie.

Alors que la nuit recouvrait le ciel de son sombre manteau, ses sens de guerriers s'affolaient, criant au danger.

Soudain il y eut un bruissement de feuilles sur sa gauche et un garçon aux courts cheveux blonds ondulés émergea de des ténèbres créées par la végétation.

« Une petite brebis égarée. » déclara-t-il d'une voie railleuse.

Shun l'identifia tout de suite comme un élève de la classe de Nuit en voyant que son uniforme était une chemise noire avec une veste et un pantalon blancs.

« Maintenant, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Vous ne savez pas qu'il est interdit de rester en dehors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu ? La nuit est dangereuse, petite brebis. »

Shun roula des yeux au commentaire. Pour qui se prenait cet énergumène ?

« Je devrais vous poser la même question. Après tout, n'avez-vous pas cours à cette heure ? »

Les yeux bleus du garçon prirent soudainement une teinte d'un rouge vif, son sourire devint inquiétant et il se retrouva en quelques seconde face à face avec Shun.

« Je suis Aido Hanabusa. La nuit est mon domaine et aucune règle ne m'empêchera de faire de vous mon prochain repas. »

Shun l'observa faire avec un brin de curiosité. Il devait avouer que l'approche de ce garçon, Aido, était assez inhabituelle.

Peut-être avait-il trouvé une autre tare à cette école. De toute évidence des pervers s'y dissimulaient.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Aido se pencha pour atteindre le cou de Shun, il ne se rendit pas compte que derrière lui, la chaîne d'Andromède était prête à le transpercer.

« Aido. » Une forte voix masculine retentit.

Surpris dans leur concentration mortelle, les crocs de d'Aido disparurent de même que l'arme d'Andromède.

Levant les yeux, Shun vit un jeune homme portant le même uniforme qu'Aido, avec des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux d'un brun-rougeâtre. Habitué au cosmos glacial de Hyoga, Shun ne se rendit pas compte que la température ambiante avait baissée autour d'eux.

« C'est assez. » Malgré la voix suave, Aido tressailli face aux yeux carmin brillant de colère qui lui promettaient une douloureuse punition.

« Allez-vous-en. »

Aido serra les dents. L'ordre était clair. Ignorant sa soif de sang, il partit rejoindre les salles de cours non sans lancer un regard féroce vers l'humain qui était la cause de ses futurs tourments.

« Vous sentez-vous bien ? » S'enquit le brun en se rapprochant de Shun.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. » Répondit ce dernier avec un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

« Peut-être mais je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessé. »

Ronchonnant, le regard rivé vers le sol pour garder son calme, Shun ne se rendit pas compte qu'il faisait l'objet d'un examen minutieux de la part de son 'sauveur'.

Finalement, il leva les yeux et le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Shun se retint de gémir en voyant que c'étaient les si beaux yeux, d'une couleur presque comparable au vin, qui l'avaient captivé parmi les membres de la classe de Nuit.

Des pommettes hautes, des traits fins et un regard fascinant où il aimerait se perdre à jamais. Shun grimaça intérieurement en se rendant compte du désir qu'éveillait ses pensées.

Il n'était pas ici pour s'enticher de quelqu'un. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif : quitter discrètement cet endroit.

Il allait s'éloigner lorsque son 'sauveur' le prit par la main.

« Vos yeux... » Commença-t-il en contemplant les pupilles émeraudes qui brillaient sous la lumière de la lune.

« Ils sont magnifique. Je n'en ai jamais vu comme les vôtres. »

« Euh, je vous remercie. Je crois... » Déclara nerveusement Shun en rougissant. Son karma devait vraiment être détraqué car il n'attirait que des personnes louches. Hadès inclus.

« Vous êtes vraiment étrange dans cette école. »

« Le plus étrange est celui qui se ballade sans peur après le couvre-feu mis en place dans toute la ville. » Commenta l'élève en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Shun haussa les épaules.

« Je suis nouveau ici et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en visitant l'académie. »

« Vous serez un nouvel élève ? »

« Peut-être. » Dit Shun en essayant de cacher le but de sa mission.

« Avez-vous aimé l'académie Cross ? »

« Bien sûr. Qui n'aimerait pas cette école ? » Demanda innocemment Shun alors que cet environnement de gosse de riche lui donnait de l'urticaire.

« Quelqu'un qui a failli se faire agresser ? »

Shun remarqua de suite l'amusement dans la voix de l'autre. De toute évidence, mentir était toujours sa faiblesse.

Le chevalier fit la moue, ignorant la lueur dans les yeux du grand brun qui fixait chacun de ses gestes tel un faucon.

« Mon nom est Kaname Kuran, et je suis le chef du dortoir de la Lune. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Shun. Juste Shun. » Siffla presque le chevalier agacé par toutes ces questions. Il voulait juste rentrer pour rendre ce maudit rapport.

Pinçant ses lèvres d'ennui, il frissonna en voyant le regard de Kaname s'attarder sur sa bouche et se retint de rougir avec beaucoup de peine.

Rester concentré. Rester concentré. Se répétait-il comme un mantra.

Loin d'avoir conscience de son désarroi, Kaname se pencha vers un buisson de rose et en cueillit une qu'il tendit avec un sourire à Shun.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le chevalier confus.

« Prenez-le en guise d'excuse. Le comportement d'Aido était inapproprié. »

Shun eut un doux sourire.

Pour une fois qu'il recevait une rose qui n'était pas empoisonnée.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il les joues rouges avant de grimacer de douleur lorsqu'il prit la fleur dans sa main droite.

Surprit, il examina ses doigts et repéra facilement la profonde coupure que venait de lui infliger une épine.

Non décidément, les roses avaient une dent contre lui.

Soufflant d'agacement en voyant du sang perler de la plaie, il reporta son attention sur Kaname et le vit les yeux large et haletant comme s'il essayait de résister à quelque chose.

Pensant que le jeune homme devait être hématophobe (peur du sang) et risquait de faire une crise, Shun cacha sa main dans son dos et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

Au lieu de répondre, sans le moindre avertissement, Kaname fondit sur lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir tandis qu'il saisissait la main blessé et se mit à lécher le sang autour de l'éraflure.

Virant au rouge vif, Shun tenta de s'éloigner mais la forte poigne du brun sur sa hanche le maintint en place. Il était même sûr qu'il aurait des ecchymoses plus tard.

Kaname n'accordait aucune attention à ses tentatives de fuite, ses yeux rouge sang résolument centré sur la blessure sanglante qu'il avait commencé à sucer.

« Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi ! » S'emporta Shun.

Ils étaient tous dérangés dans cette école !

Sa peau frissonna d'anticipation quand il commença à appeler à lui son cosmos. Tant pis pour la discrétion, l'autre allait se prendre une attaque nébulaire s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant.

Kaname plissa les yeux quand il sentit le chargement d'énergie dans l'air et se redressa, majestueux. Shun maudit le fait qu'il était plus petit que l'autre d'une tête.

« Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi. » Déclara l'élève d'une voix grondante avant de s'appliquer à faire un suçon sur le cou de Shun, juste en dessous de son oreille.

Le chevalier poussa un gémissement et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière. Il lui semblait que tout son être était comme parcouru par des ondes électriques qui le laissaient pantelant.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'il se passe ? » Murmura-t-il avec choc. Il ignorait qu'il possédait un endroit si sensible sur son corps.

Kaname répéta son geste, descendant au fur et à mesure vers sa gorge, laissant ses marques sur la peau de porcelaine.

« Kaname… » Souffla inconsciemment Shun avec supplique lorsque Kaname s'arrêta juste au niveau de la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

Chaque partie de son esprit était encore conscient qu'il avait besoin de s'échapper, de quitter cette position de proie, de s'éloigner de Kaname.

Pourtant, cela lui semblait sans importance.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus. L'envie était beaucoup plus forte. Il était comme en attente. Shun ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait précisément mais son corps lui assurait que c'était quelque chose que Kaname allait faire.

Amusé de son impatience, Kaname embrassa doucement la chair puis rapidement la mordit en usant cette fois-ci de ses canines acérées.

Les yeux élargis, Shun cria et leva les bras avant de se figer avec confusion.

D'un côté, il voulait repousser le garçon aux cheveux bruns le plus loin de lui, à cause de la forte douleur qui l'avait assaillit, et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que cette même douleur devenait agréable.

Finalement, l'esprit embrumé, il posa ses avant-bras contre les épaules de Kaname et se mit lentement à caresser les cheveux couleur chocolat.

Kaname relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Shun, caressant de sa langue les contours de ses crocs pour apaiser la peau irritée avant de la percer plus profondément pour augmenter l'afflux de sang.

La sensation de douleur mélangée au plaisir frappa de nouveau Shun.

Resserrant sa main dans les cheveux du brun, qu'il avait ébouriffé à force de les agripper, il couina de regret lorsque Kaname délaissa son cou meurtri au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Un étrange sentiment de vide le saisit, comme une impression d'inachevé. Il se sentit soudain honteux en pensant qu'il voulait plus.

Refoulant ce désir inapproprié et malgré son corps lourd de fatigue, Shun tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre devait être en train de jouer avec sa tête car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la moindre pensée.

Enervé de sa brève impuissance mentale, Shun se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure et sursauta quand il goûta à son propre sang.

Le goût ferreux emplit sa bouche et Shun grimaça en se souvenant des histoires de vampires qui remplissaient la chambre de Saori au manoir.

Puis soudainement le déclic se fit et le chevalier d'Andromède se figea.

« N… Non. » Bégayât-il incrédule.

Vampire ...

Sang ...

Kaname l'avait mordu comme dans les livres fantastiques décrivant des créatures nocturnes.

Comme un vampire.

Une main se posa sur son menton le forçant à regarder celui qui chamboulait ses pensées. Shun lâcha un cri de surprise en apercevant deux longues incisives couvertes de son sang qui semblaient le narguer.

C'était impossible ?!

« Qu'est ce que... » Il fut réduit au silence lorsque Kaname posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser le prit au dépourvu. C'était son premier et on le lui volait !

Il aurait voulu s'en indigner s'il ne jouissait pas autant du profond sentiment de contentement qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

Lorsqu'une langue taquine frotta à son tour ses lèvres, Shun lui céda le passage. Elle se mit à courir le long de ses molaires, explorant sa bouche avec impétuosité puis les canines tranchantes mordillèrent sa lèvre, là où il s'était précédemment mordu, et l'entaillèrent légèrement pour raviver l'écoulement du sang.

Shun ferma les yeux et se plaqua contre la poitrine plus large du vampire.

Son corps lui semblait en feu. Il cherchait désespérément un soulagement que Kaname pourrait lui donner mais qu'il lui refusait.  
Peu importe ce que c'était, pour le moment, il se sentait submergé de plaisir et pourtant insatisfait. Il manquait quelque chose.

Lapant une dernière fois la blessure, Kaname rompit le baiser et sourit fièrement en contemplant Shun qui luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

« Votre sang est un délice. » Murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avant de recommencer à faire des suçons sur le cou de l'humain qui se mit à se tortiller, haletant et gémissant un peu à chaque succion sur sa peau.

« Et vous êtes tellement sensible. »

Shun frémit de plaisir quand le souffle de Kaname chatouilla sa peau et refusa de le regarder pour cacher son malaise dû à son excitation.

Des mains aux doigts fins se posèrent sur ses joues et le forcèrent à relever la tête.

Kaname se recula juste assez pour voir les émotions révélées par les yeux verts de Shun. Voyant son trouble, il murmura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous aurez plus besoin de moi que de l'air que l'on respire. »

Ces mots furent déclaré avec une telle conviction que Shun s'en retrouva bouleversé.

C'étaient des mots qui coulaient sur sa peau comme du velours, promesse d'un avenir rempli de luxure et peut-être d'amour.

Shun tressaillit alors que la tristesse saisissait son cœur.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline provoqué par l'éteinte quittait ses veines, que son cœur revenait enfin sous son contrôle et que son corps brulant d'envie refroidissait, Shun se rappela qui était Kaname ou plutôt ce qu'il était : un vampire.

L'ironie de la situation failli le faire pleurer.

Il avait attendu depuis des années d'entendre Hyoga lui dire avec possessivité des mots d'amours et finalement il les recevait d'un prédateur suceur de sang.

La joie…

Il savait bien que cette mission résultait de son manque de chance mais il ne pensait pas que la malchance l'avait encerclée et tentait à présent de l'étouffer avec cette rencontre surnaturelle.

Shun fit quelques pas en arrière en sentant une une vague de vertige le frapper.

Sa vision devint floue, son esprit chancela et son corps lui sembla si lourd qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de chuter en arrière.

Il s'attendit à toucher rudement le sol et qu'une forte douleur s'en suive mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.

Shun sentit deux bras l'attraper puis le soulever comme s'il n'était qu'une plume.

« Maintenant, vous êtes mien. » Murmura le vampire en l'embrassant sur la joue avant qu'il ne perde totalement conscience.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**Et voilà un chapitre de bouclé ! Vous avez vu, il est plus long que les précédents (2600 mots) donc j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! **

**.**

**La blague du jour : **J'ai voulu lire un **x-over yaoi** ou un** mpreg** avec Shun pour me donner envie d'écrire. Malheureusement, je n'ai trouvé que mes propres histoires... Ce fut un grand moment de solitude.

I need more stories !


	4. Chapter 4

**Sangtiment  
**

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Vampire Knight

**Couple :** Kaname x Shun

**. .**

Merci à** Lala** pour sa review anonyme et à tous ceux qui en ont laissés en se connectant.

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

.

. .

Shun haleta en se réveillant brusquement.

Son corps tremblait et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau tant il avait transpiré dans son sommeil. Il se sentait moite, faible et nauséeux comme après un entrainement particulièrement difficile.

Pourtant, il était certain qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé. Il se rappelait que Saori l'avait envoyé en mission, puis il avait rencontré Kaname et les choses étaient devenues étranges.

Il prit une grande respiration en portant une main fébrile à son cou et sentit des marques de morsures.

« Donc ce n'était pas un cauchemar… » Soupira-t-il en fixa le plafond.

Fermant les yeux, il appela à lui son cosmos et fut rassurer de percevoir la puissance d'Andromède l'envelopper. Au moins, il n'était pas sans défense.

Allumant une lampe de chevet, Shun se redressa et observa la chambre.

Sur les rideaux, la literie, les tentures du lit, la moquette, il y avait du rouge partout. Parfois écarlate, parfois carmin, donnant l'impression que toute la structuration de la chambre voulait lui rappeler qu'un vampire en avait après son sang.

Il retint difficile le haut-le-cœur qui le saisit devant la couleur omniprésente de la pièce et se leva.

La pièce était immense. Entre l'ensemble de fauteuil et de canapés, toujours d'un ton rougeâtre, qui composait le salon, le lit pour trois personnes qu'il venait de quitter et la petite bibliothèque pratiquement vide ; s'il y avait eu une cuisine, il aurait cru être dans une maison digne d'un loft et non pas dans une chambre. D'ailleurs en parlant de cuisine, ce serait bien qu'il mange quelque chose car son ventre n'arrêtait pas de gronder.

A l'affut d'une quelconque nourriture, il s'approcha du petit salon et vit sur la petite table un grand plat couvert d'une cloche qui devait garder ce qui était à l'intérieur au chaud et un gros livre trônait un peu plus loin.

Ignorant le bouquin, avec espoir, il souleva le couvercle et trouva plusieurs petites assiettes garnies d'aliments tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Suspect mais affamé, il commença à manger. Ce ne fut qu'une fois repu, qu'il accorda enfin son attention sur le livre laissé à son attention.

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda-t-il dans le vide en croisant les bras de contrariété.

Non seulement ce vampire le mordait et l'enfermait dans une chambre qui ferait pâmer d'envie Saori, mais ensuite il lui donnait un guide pratique sur sa caste surnaturelle comme s'il s'attendait qu'il reste piégé ici.

C'était hallucinant.

Kaname rêvait définitivement s'il croyait qu'il se comportera aussi gentiment qu'une vierge sacrificielle à moitié droguée.

Quoique, un peu d'information ne serait pas de refus. Il était plus facile de détruire l'ennemi lorsque l'on connaît d'avance ses faiblesses.

Il prit, non sans mécontentement, le livre et s'attendit presque à voir son titre changer pour devenir 'Guide Vampirique pour Les Nuls'.

La joie…

Rapidement, il regarda le sommaire et soupira en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun chapitre sur : 'Comment tuer un vampire'.

C'était bien sa chance.

.

**_''Parmi la société vampire, il existe de nombreux types et de statuts. Nous les développerons des plus importants au moindre._**

**_Les plus rares et vénérés sont les Sang-Purs, viennent ensuite les Nobles, puis ceux de second rang : les niveaux C, les niveaux D et les niveaux E._**

**_Bien qu'il y ait peu de survivant à une saignée, une fois qu'un vampire vous mord, il crée un lien entre lui et sa victime. Cette liaison est automatique et ne peut être annulé que par la mort de l'un d'eux._**

**_D'après nos observations, soit la victime devient serviteur ou goule et ne peut porter directement la main sur son maître, soit dans de très rare cas, elle devient son calice.''_**

.

Shun poussa un cri étouffé. Saori l'avait assez embêté avec ses histoires pour qu'il sache ce que l'on attendait d'un calice.

Non mais vraiment ? Lui ? Devenir le compagnon du brun ? Hors de question.

Au final, il ne lui restait que le statut de serviteur. De mieux en mieux. Sincèrement, pourquoi lui ?!

Soupirant, il ferma le bouquin et se dirigea vers une porte sur le côté pour y découvrir une salle de bains spacieuse. Trop spacieuse…  
Etait-ce une baignoire ou une piscine ?

Décidément, autant la chambre que la salle d'eau conviendraient parfaitement à Saori.

'Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui s'était faite vampiriser.' Songea-t-il avant de s'excuser de son blasphème envers l'hôte d'Athéna.

Il prit une douche rapide voulant juste se débarrasser de la sueur qui le couvrait et de la colère qui le dévorait. Dès qu'il fut sec, il découvrit dans la penderie un ensemble tout prêt et une paire de botte.

Les deux pièces de vêtements étaient noires et moulantes. Il y avait un pantalon et un haut col roulé sans manche.  
Shun soupira en ouvrant commode et armoire, cherchant autre chose pour se vêtir mais à son grand regret, la garde-robe était vide.

S'habillant, il frissonna en se rendant compte que tous ce qu'il portait étaient à sa taille. Jusqu'où ce vampire dépravé avait été pendant son évanouissement ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il s'approcha de la porte qui devait donner accès à l'extérieur, en tourna la poignée sans grande espérance et retint une exclamation mêlant joie et surprise lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

« Êtes-vous sûr, Kaname-sama ? », demanda Ichijou Takuma, le second du sang-pur, en lui servant un verre de sang.

Kaname dédaigna la coupe et reporta son attention sur la réception qu'avait organisée son ami et subordonné selon ses ordres.

Comme d'habitude lors d'un rassemblement de vampire de haut statut, des chasseurs, tels des gardes silencieux, surveillaient le bon déroulement de la fête. Il serait dommage qu'un renégat vienne gêner ses plans attiré par l'afflux de sang noble en ces lieux.

« Oui. Il est parfait. Cette soirée le présentera officiellement comme mon partenaire. »  
Puisque la noblesse voulait tant qu'il se mari, tous verraient son promis et devront se soumettre à son choix.

Kaname sentit une perturbation dans l'air et tout son corps se figea.

« Il est sorti de sa chambre. » Ses paupières s'ouvrirent révélant des yeux rouges d'excitation. « Son odeur est vraiment enivrante. » A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que ses canines s'allongèrent.

Malgré son calme apparent, il se sentait fébrile. Ce sera sa première rencontre avec Shun depuis sa morsure. L'humain avait dormi assez longtemps et il avait risqué manquer les festivités. Cela aura été une perte car après tout, même s'il l'ignorait encore, la réception était organisée à son honneur.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et tous les regards convergèrent vers le sommet de l'escalier, où apparu un jeune humain.

Sa peau était pâle et de grands yeux verts brillaient comme des émeraudes encadrés par de longs cils noirs.

Beaucoup s'étonnaient de la couleur atypique de sa chevelure mais tous s'accordaient à penser qu'elle faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux.

Les vampires ressentir pratiquement des frissons les parcourir tant pour l'odeur sanguine que par l'aura imposante de l'humain. Comment cette dangereuse aura de guerrier pouvait appartenir à cette petite chose mortelle ?

Kaname sourit fièrement devant les réactions de chacun. Tout ce passait comme il l'avait désiré. Il avait bien choisi son compagnon.

Nullement impressionné face à tous ces regards beaucoup trop concupiscent à son goût, le jeune homme descendit les marches et fendit la foule se diriger vers celui qui l'avait enlevé.

« Vous êtes ma- » Commença le Sang-Pur avant qu'une claque ne l'arrête.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Les vampires fixaient avec stupeur et colère l'humain qui avait osé frapper un membre de la prestigieuse famille Kuran. Des grognements menaçant se firent entendre et les chasseurs qui encadraient la soirée sortirent leurs armes prêtes pour le bain de sang imminent.

« Je ne suis pas un objet ! » S'exclama Shun, faisant face aux yeux écarlate, non plus de plaisir mais de fureur, de Kaname.

« Certainement, puisque tu viens d'une famille royale, Shun. »

Surprit le protégé d'Andromède se tourna vers la voix familière.

« Ikki ?! »

« Yep. Ces vêtements te vont mieux que ceux du Sanctuaire. » Remarqua Ikki amusé et Shun rougit, gêné.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les seuls vêtements convenant à sa taille gracile étaient sa salopette blanche et sa chemise verte. Et puis mince, c'était confortable au moins !

Kaname fronça les sourcils en voyant Shun aussi proche du chasseur qui s'était approché d'eux. Qui était cet homme ? Il ne se rappelait pas d'un tel nom parmi les membres des Vampire-Hunter et ses paroles étaient étranges.

Levant une main pour empêcher les vampires d'attaquer ceux qu'ils voyaient maintenant comme des malotrus, il déclara :

« Peut importe s'il vient d'une famille royale humaine, ici ce sont les règles des vampires qui sont prédominantes. » Ses yeux rougeâtres se plongèrent dans ceux émeraude. « Tu me dois le respect. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

« Les Kuran ne sont pas la seule famille de Sang-Pur extrêmement importante. » Fit remarquer un convive en rejoignant le côté de Shun et d'Ikki.

Tous s'inclinèrent, surpris de voir le fils du Seigneur Hadès à leurs côtés.

Alone s'arrêta pour détailler Kaname et sourit en voyant tout autour de lui, le parfum de la mort et des ténèbres dansait autour de lui, en parfaite harmonie. L'héritier Kuran ferait un gendre parfait pour Hadès. Mais encore fallait-il que Shun l'accepte.

« Nous, les Inferno, sommes différents des autres vampires au Sang-Purs. Les héritiers ne sont pas désignés par le sang ou par la naissance mais par la pureté de l'âme. » Annonça froidement Alone.

Beaucoup de chuchotements éclatèrent dans la salle de bal auparavant silencieuse.

« Venez-en aux faits. » Même si sa voix était calme et ses traits impassibles, les yeux toujours écarlates de Kaname montraient à tous la profonde colère et l'agacement qu'il ressentait.

Lui qui se vantait de son intelligence, n'aimait pas le raisonnement logique qu'il avait trouvé. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

« C'est pourtant simple. » Commença le blond avec une délectation qui confirma au brun qu'il avait malheureusement bien déchiffré la situation. « Vous venez de réclamer mon petit-frère comme compagnon, Kaname Kuran. Il me tarde de vous voir expliquer cette situation à mon père. »

« Le sceau s'estompe trop vite. » Interrompit le chasseur avant que Kaname ne puisse répliquer à son confrère Sang-Pur.

Dans ses bras, Shun venait vraisemblablement de perdre conscience et palissait un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

« Nous le ramenons dans sa chambre. »

Personne ne s'opposa.

Que pouvaient-ils espérer face au dernier héritier du clan Inferno, un Sang-Pur descendant du dieu Hadès lui-même.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sangtiment  
**

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Vampire Knight

**Couple :** Kaname x Shun

**. .**

Merci à** Lala** et à **Lonie** pour leurs reviews anonymes et à tous ceux qui en ont laissés en se connectant.

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes vos questions.

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

.

. .

Cela faisait des heures qu'Ikki maintenait tant bien que mal le haut du corps convulsant de Shun. Son mentor, quand à lui tenait les jambes agités.

« Est-ce le moment ? » Cria-t-il pour couvrir les cris de son frère en regardant désespérément par-dessus son épaule.

Agenouillé au sol, les yeux fermés de concentration, Alone fronça les sourcils avant de crier en retour que 'non ce n'était pas encore l'heure'.

Ikki gronda. Il n'en pouvait plus. Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Shun souffrait bordel de merde ! On lui avait bien prévenu que la transformation serait douloureuse mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit des heures de torture. Son pauvre petit Shun…

Un cri plus puissant que les autres le fit tressaillir. La chambre avait été insonorisée pour éviter que les vampires indiscrets ne se mêlent de la naissance peu orthodoxe d'un Sang-Pur. Heureusement que le vampire fautif n'était plus face à lui ou il aurait fais un carnage.

Subitement, les tremblements s'estompèrent.

« Maintenant ! » Cria Alone.

D'un même geste, Ikki et Kagaho bondirent en arrière pour s'éloigner du corps du plus jeune et Alone, en concentrant son cosmos, envoya une décharge d'énergie teinté de ténèbres vers Shun.

Dès qu'elle l'atteint, une gerbe de sang jaillit de la poitrine de Shun comme s'il venait d'être poignarder.

Ikki se détourna en voyant le liquide vital éclabousser les alentour et se répandre sous le corps inanimé de son précieux petit-frère.

Il voulait crier, pleurer et vomir. La vision de son cadet dans un tel état allait peupler bon nombre de ses cauchemars.

Serrant les points jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes, il se força à garder un visage stoïque et attendit la suite en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en accordant sa confiance aux Inferno.

Comme animé d'une vie, le sang sous Shun se mit à s'écouler en formant des symboles sur le sol. Lorsque le sceau d'Hadès fut complet, le sang se mit à briller sous la lueur lunaire. De rougeâtre, elle prit une teinte plus sombre puis devint noire quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa couleur originelle.

Lentement, le sang s'éleva dans les airs et fusa dans la poitrine de Shun, ne laissant aucunes traces ni sur le sol ni sur la peau de nouveau intacte de son torse.

Laissant son ainé, vérifier l'état de Shun, Ikki s'affala sur le sol lorsqu'il entendit que tout c'était bien passé et que Shun était tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Vraiment son petit-frère avait un don pour lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque.

.

OooO

.

La 'Night Class' était plongée dans un silence tendu.

Le bal avait été un échec et le risque d'une guerre entre Sang-Pur les guettait. Déjà qu'il y avait peu de représentant de cette caste, une querelle entre les Inferno et la famille Kuran reviendrait plus que certainement à la disparition de l'héritier Kuran en ne laissant que sa sœur cadette pour dernière représentante du clan.

Autant dire que beaucoup avaient préféré s'éclipser rapidement dans leurs chambres pour ne pas risquer de subir la colère de leur chef.

Installé dans le petit salon de sa chambre, Kaname fixait la fenêtre avec un visage impassible mais dont les yeux rougeoyants prouvaient la fureur qui l'animait.

Les Inferno avaient peu fais parler d'eux ces derniers siècles et c'était les Kuran qui avait pris en charge le contrôle de leur communauté. Voir son autorité être contestée avec tant de facilité l'irritait au plus haut point.

Heureusement que le bal n'avait été qu'un petit rassemblement. Il allait rapidement devoir reprendre le contrôle des rumeurs et rappeler aux opportuns la dangerosité de tenter de nuire à sa réputation.

A l'aube une voiture était venue chercher les membres du clan Inferno et ils étaient partis en emmenant sa proie. Le souvenir du sourire moqueur que lui avait adressé Alone avant que la voiture ne démarre l'irritait d'autant plus.

Depuis l'entrée, Ichijou retint une grimace en voyant la poigne de son ami écraser le bois des accoudoirs du fauteuil et les réduire en charpie. Il allait encore devoir faire une commande pour changer le mobilier.

.

OooO

.

Une silhouette entra furtivement dans la chambre. Le clair de lune révéla ses cheveux courts d'un bleu aussi sombre que celui de ses yeux.

Avec espoir, Ikki s'approcha du lit où Shun reposait.

Il regarda les traits doux et fins du visage de l'endormie qui accentuaient l'impression d'innocence et de fragilité de son frère et nerveusement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ce n'était vraiment pas naturel pour lui de voir Shun si pâle et immobile. Enfant, il avait détesté le voir malade de peur de le perdre et maintenant, malgré l'assurance qu'il s'éveillerait bientôt en vampire, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de voir son petit frère mort.

Une main se posa tendrement sur son épaule le tirant de ses pensées. Tournant légèrement la tête, Ikki fixa calmement Alone.

« Il dormira encore longtemps. » Lui dit le blond pour la énième fois depuis la transformation de Shun.

Ikki grogna en accord puis retourna dévisager avec inquiétude son cadet.

Alone soupira. Ikki revenait pratiquement toutes les heures vérifier l'état du plus jeune et chaque fois c'était un challenge pour le faire partir et vaquer à ses propres occupations.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il va bien ? » S'enquit le chevalier du Phénix, en remontant encore plus la couverture sur Shun dans l'espoir illusoire de le voir se réchauffer et reprendre des couleurs.

« Oui. Tout va bien. Son corps a juste besoin de temps pour s'adapter. » Tenta de nouveau de le rassurer Alone.

Soucieux, Ikki hocha de la tête et continua encore de fixer l'alité. Il aurait continué encore longtemps si un raclement de gorge agacé ne l'avait pas avertit d'une autre présence.

Se tournant vers la porte, Ikki envoya un regard énervé au spectre debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec les bras croisés et un air pincé.

«Il est temps de patrouiller. Quand Shun se réveillera, il se sentira beaucoup plus en sécurité si nous écartons toutes les menaces possibles. » Déclara le spectre brun en toisant Ikki tout en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Alone.

Ce dernier suivit Ikki du regard, soulagé de le voir rejoindre, même si à regret, son mentor et sourit en remarquant l'air victorieux et complice que lui adressa Kagaho.

Qui mieux qu'un frère surprotecteur pour gérer l'inquiétude d'un autre frère surprotecteur ?

.

OoooO

.

Ce fut une irrépressible envie de boire qui le réveilla. Il avait soif, si soif. Pourquoi sa gorge était-elle si sèche ?

Son dernier souvenir était son face à face avec le vampire arrogant puis l'apparition d'Ikki. Tout le reste était flou. D'ailleurs avait-il vraiment vu son frère ou était-ce un rêve ?

Gémissant de douleur, Shun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de soupirer en voyant qu'il était _encore_ allongé dans un lit à baldaquin.

« Si c'est encore pour vivre quelque chose de bizarre, je préfère retourner dormir. » Soupira-t-il en refermant les yeux.

« Bien qu'Hypnos serait ravi de t'accueillir de nouveau dans son royaume, il est temps que te lever. » Fit une voix amusée à ses côtés.

Tournant la tête, Shun fut surpris de trouver un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus brillant de joie.

Semblant un peu plus âgé que lui, sa tunique longue noire ornée d'un liseré doré et sa ceinture faite à partir d'un cordage pourpre semblaient venir d'une autre époque et lui donnait un air de noblesse.

L'homme s'avança près du lit et posa un plateau garnit d'une grand coupe sur la table de chevet.

Shun déglutit difficilement en voyant le liquide couleur rouge sang qui était contenu dans le verre. Sa gorge le titillait toujours, réclamant qu'on l'hydrate.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Préféra-t-il questionner en se forçant à se détourner du récipient.

« Je suis ton aîné, Alone. »

Shun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. En quoi cela répondait-il à sa question ? Etait-il un ami ou un ennemi ?

Se sentant en position de faiblesse, il essaya de bouger, mais ses muscles protestèrent, ses membres lui semblèrent plus lourds et son corps se mit à trembler si violemment à l'effort qu'il ne pu empêcher la peur marquer son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi ?! » Demanda-t-il affolé.

Sans attendre, Alone l'aida à se redresser et une fois assuré qu'il était bien soutenu par les oreillers, il prit en main le récipient reposant sur le plateau et le porta près des lèvres de Shun.

« Bois. » L'encouragea-t-il.

Le front plissé, Shun regarda le liquide et se mordit les lèvres. Qu'importe qu'il ait soif et que sa gorge le brûle de plus en plus. Comment voulait-on qu'il boive une telle chose ? Cette couleur lui faisait trop penser à du sang. Et il y avait des chances que ce soit empoisonné.

Voulant réclamer de l'eau, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il déglutit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à boire et qu'il n'en était pas à sa première gorgés.

Une grimace déforma ses traits. Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais cela n'avait pas de goût. C'était même insipide…non… C'était écoeurant. Il avait l'impression que tout son être se rebellait contre le breuvage. Pourtant, il continua à boire ce liquide qui apaisait les douleurs dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eu finit.

« De l'eau agrémenté de 'Blood tablets'. »

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, Shun voulu vomir. Traduit littéralement, le blond lui avait fais boire des comprimé de sang dissouts dans l'eau. C'était encore plus dégoûtant que ce dont il avait cru.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y habitueras maintenant que le sceau s'est brisé. » Voulu le rassurer Alone. « Au pire des cas, tu pourras toujours choisir du sang humain. »

« Quel sceau ? » Demanda Shun en préférant ne pas s'attarder sur la deuxième phrase du blond. Il porta machinalement la main à sa poitrine là où auparavant se trouvait le pendentif qui avait failli détruire sa vie. Le faux souvenir laissé par un dieu pour le retrouver.

« Celui posé par notre père, Hadès. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux_. _Ses poumons semblèrent se compresser tandis que son sang se gela dans ses veines.

« Heureusement, on a pu maîtriser le sceau avant qu'il ne se retire trop brutalement et ne te tue. Comme quoi surveiller les missions où t'envoyais Saori était une bonne idée.»

Le soulagement dans la voix d'Alone était parfaitement audible mais Shun ne l'écoutait plus depuis l'entente de ce nom honni. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Seiya n'avait-il pas vaincu le dieu des Enfers ? Pourquoi lui parlait-on de lui ? Et puis, quel était le rapport avec lui ? Etait-il encore sous son contrôle ?!

« Shun ? » S'inquiéta de plus en plus Alone en voyant une brume rosâtre apparaitre autour du chevalier. « Shun ! Tu es trop faible pour utiliser tes pouvoirs ! »

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir l'attention de Shun, Alone le gifla pour le sortir de sa transe paniquée avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains froides.

« Respire lentement. Voilà, doucement. Expire. Respire. » L'encouragea Alone.

Concentré, il garda son regard ancré dans celui émeraude jusqu'à ce que les pupilles dilatées de Shun redeviennent normales.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Gémit Shun avec désespoir.

« Père n'avait pas d'autre choix lorsque tu as été mordu par un vampire. » Lui fit remarquer le blond comme si c'était une évidence. « Normalement le sceau devait être ôté à tes vingt ans ou si Thanatos avait pressenti ta mort imminente. Comme seul quelqu'un de notre espèce pouvait altérer le sceau, la morsure de l'héritier Kuran a fragilisé les suppresseurs d'énergie du sceau qui te permettais de vivre en humain. Si nous n'avions pas surveillé et déclenché l'éveil de ton héritage, tu aurais pu mourir consumé intérieurement. »

« Mon héritage ? »

« Tu es un Prince au Sang-Pur. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Avec les dieux il y a toujours des contreparties cachés dans chacune de leurs actions. Officiellement, Hadès tente de renverser l'humanité, officieusement, il teste ceux qui seraient susceptible de lui succéder. A ce jour, nous sommes les seuls à avoir réussi à dépasser sa force de volonté. Nous sommes ses héritiers, ses enfants. »

Alone marqua un temps de pause, s'amusant du regard surpris du jeune vampire, avant de reprendre son explication.

« Dans notre communauté, il y a un ordre établi. Les Sang-Purs sont les plus anciennes familles de vampire dont le sang de leurs descendants n'a jamais été mêlé à celui des humains. Ils sont les dirigeants de notre monde. Leurs représentants siègent au Conseils des Vampires pour guider et protéger les autres castes inférieures. Pour nôtre famille c'est différent. Par leur essence, les vampires sont liés aux ténèbres. La puissance de leurs pouvoirs peut donc facilement être influencée par le dieu du monde souterrain. Peut importe la pureté de leur sang, Hadès est leur dieu souverain. Etant ses héritiers nous sommes un peu comme des vampires Originels dépassant les Sang-Purs. C'est l'un des secrets les plus protégé de notre communauté car nous servons de liaison entre Père et les autres vampires. Ils connaissent notre importance pour leurs survies et craignent la colère de Père. »

Shun ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il avait besoin de faire le tri. Alone le laissa faire, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil proche du lit où il avait veillé sur le plus jeune pendant ces derniers jours.

« Nous sommes des vampires et nous sommes liés. » Finit par dire Shun en rouvrant les yeux. C'était une déclaration pas une question.

« Nous sommes des Sang-Purs Originels et des frères. » Le corrigea Alone avec un sourire. Shun ferma les yeux un instant avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et Ikki ? Je me souviens qu'il était là-bas, parmi les vampires. Pourquoi ? » En est-il un aussi ? Se retint-il d'ajouter en craignant que grâce à son nouveau 'statut' il survivrait à son grand-frère.

« Il n'est pas un vampire. »

A cette réponse, Shun baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Hadès aura réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à le séparer de la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde.

« Ikki est un Phénix, un protecteur qui renaît par sa propre volonté pour accomplir son but. Il est là pour te garder en sécurité. Même si vous n'avez pas le même statut, il reste ton frère. »

Shun cligna des yeux sans vraiment y croire. Avait-il mal entendu ?

Devant son air plein d'espoir, Alone continua :

« Notre famille est très étrange mais je suis sûr que tu t'y habitueras vite. Mon protecteur et frère de cœur est Kagaho, son symbole est le Bénou, un phénix égyptien. C'est lui qui a pris contacte avec Ikki pour le prévenir du destin qui vous attendait. Même si ton sceau devait rester actif pendant encore quelques années, il avait décidé de rejoindre la formation de Vampire-Hunter afin de pouvoir te protéger à ton réveil contre toutes menace plus surnaturelles que divines. »

Shun hocha de la tête. C'était la seule nouvelle qui le soulageait depuis son réveil. En se concentrant bien, il arrivait à percevoir le cosmos flamboyant mais calme de son ainé. Ikki était proche. Il allait bien et resterait proche de lui.

Sincèrement, pour lui c'était le principal.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se rendormit. Il aurait bien le temps de gérer toutes ses nouveautés une fois qu'il aura récupéré ses forces.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**


End file.
